Circular Arguments
by Mems Derynicat
Summary: Vin spends a very stressful evening. VinEzra ATF AU
1. Watch Your Step

Author's note 1: This actually happened to my Dad, many years ago. I do not exaggerate! It was the scariest evening I ever spent, but it is a hysterical story to tell.

Author's note 2: Originally posted in April 2005

Beta by Lady Bard, any remaining mistakes are of course my own…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, they belong to MGM and others, I am only doing this for fun, not profit. Mog created the ATF AU; I bow to her brilliance.

**Circular Arguments Part 1 – Watch your step**

"Hey Ez, you mind stoppin' at the store on the way home? I gotta pick up a couple of things." Vin didn't think it would be a problem, but Ezra was driving, and they hadn't discussed plans for the evening and Vin hated to take things like that for granted.

"Of course not Vin. Which store did you need? There is a Safeway on the way, or the King Soopers not far out of our way that has an excellent bakery section. We could do garlic bread." Though the two of them had been together well over a year, Vin had only moved in with Ezra the month before, and didn't yet know the in's and out's of shopping in the area.

"King Soopers' is fine. Used the last of my shavin' cream this morning." He was quiet after that letting Ezra concentrate on driving. It had snowed about 5 inches the night before, nothing the city couldn't handle, snow plows and sand trucks had been out all day and most of the main roads were perfectly clear. Unfortunately, what little snow had melted during the day was now freezing again. Sheets of ice were out there lurking, waiting for a distracted driver to make a sudden move, or put a bit too much pressure on the brake and spin out of control or slide into the car in front of them. Springtime in the Rockies at its best.

Ezra was an excellent driver, but he had spent most of his life in the much warmer south, and the Jag was not the ideal vehicle for the current road conditions, but concentration and prudence got them safely to the parking lot of the grocery store. It obviously had not been plowed, but they managed to get in and park without much trouble.

How treacherous the parking lot was became clear to Vin the minute he stepped out of the car. The pavement was as slippery as a skating rink. He was grateful for the hiking boots he'd worn that morning. His usual cowboy boots would have been a nightmare in this stuff. Come to think of it, Ezra was wearing dress shoes, his boots thrown in the trunk just in case, but that wasn't going to help in this mess.

"Careful Ez, this stuff is slicker than all git out," Vin warned. He waited at the back of the car for Ezra to carefully make his way around the Jag, hand wisely holding the vehicle for balance. When he reached Vin's side, he grinned and said, "Shall we?"

As they stepped away from the Jag, it happened. One second they were walking side by side, the next Ezra was flat on his back with barely an 'oof' as the wind was knocked out of him. A split second later, Vin was kneeling next to him, concern apparent in his expression. "You ok?" was all that he could think to ask.

"I think I bruised the hell out of my pride," came the sarcastic reply. "Help me up please. This is very embarrassing, and I do not wish to make a scene."

"No prob." Vin carefully climbed to his feet and reached down to give Ezra a hand up. It took Ezra a moment to find his balance on the slick ground and he ended up leaning against Vin.

"Whoa there pard, you sure you're ok? Did you hit your head?" Vin was actually starting to wonder if this was more serious than he had first thought. He reached around the back of Ezra's head to check if there was bleeding. His hand came away wet with melting snow, but no blood.

"You dizzy?"

"No Vin, I'm fine," was the exasperated reply. "Can we go in now. It's getting cold out here." He gave Vin an affectionate look before adding, "No need to worry, I just feel stupid for not staying on my feet."

Vin shook his head in defeat, but grabbed Ezra's elbow to help him keep his balance on the ice, which he now regarded with even more trepidation. They managed to make it into the store without any more mishaps, but once inside the brightly-lit store, Vin got his first good look at Ezra and realized just how pale he was. Taking a quick look around, he spotted a bench near the checkout stands. He led an unusually docile Ezra to it. "Sit down," he ordered, then added, "Please?" when a rebellious look started to appear.

"Listen Ez. Just wait for me here. I'll only be a minute, ok?"

"I'm perfectly all right, Vin!"

"I know you are, just humor me, ok?" He tried using a pleading look but it must have been only partially successful because he got the impression Ezra was on the verge of laughing at him.

"Fine Vin," he finally said with a grin, "go get what you need."

Satisfied, Vin stood and moved away. As he made his way towards the aisle he needed he saw an employee heading in his general direction. After noticing that the nametag stated 'Bob, Assistant Manager' Vin moved to intercept the man.

"Scuse me?" Vin said softly, once he had the man's attention.

"Can I help you?" the man asked dutifully.

"Yeah, my friend over there," Vin indicated where Ezra was sitting, giving him the evil eye, "he fell in the parking lot and hit his head. Do you think someone can keep an eye on him for a minute while I grab a couple of things?"

Bob looked instantly concerned, gaze shifting from Vin to where Ezra was sitting. "Of course sir. We'll keep an eye on him for you."

For just an instant, Vin was stumped as to why the man looked so worried until the word 'lawsuit' wandered through his brain. Well, if it meant someone would be keeping an eye on his stubborn other half, all the better.

"Thanks," was all he said as he made a beeline for the toiletry section. He grabbed the shaving cream. Noticing the deodorant Vin grabbed one reminded that he was running out.

He was about to head to the checkout lane when he remembered the garlic bread Ezra had mentioned. His determination to get back to Ezra wavered for a moment. Glancing around, he caught sight of the sign for the bakery section and decided what the hell.

He hurried towards it, but came up short when he saw Ezra deep in conversation with a man who appeared to be a baker. The white hat and smock were a dead giveaway. As he got closer, he was amused to hear the two conversing in what he thought was French. He knew that his lover spoke several languages including French; he just hadn't expected to run into a French person working at a grocery store in Denver.

The baker noticed Vin walking towards them and asked, "May I help you?"

"Naw, I'm just waitin' on Ezra here," he said with a grin. "You decide I couldn't be trusted to find the right kind of bread Ez?"

"Of course not Vin, I have the utmost faith in your ability to chose the correct loaf to suit our needs. I just wished to stop by and give my regards to François." He then proceeded to introduce the two men, and Vin learned that François was head of the bakery here, and, as he had guessed, French.

After François had picked out the 'perfect loaf' they headed for the express checkout lane. As they waited, Vin couldn't help himself, and had to ask, "You sure you're feeling ok? Why didn't you wait for me like you said?"

"Vin. I. Am. Fine," was the slow clear reply. "I never said I would wait there."

Thinking back, Vin realized he had gotten an acknowledgement to his request, not a promise to comply. He should have paid more attention to his sneaky boyfriend. "Sorry," was all he could think to say with a helpless shrug. "Can't help worryin' about my fella." This last was said very softly, but the bright-eyed smile this earned him was worth the chance of being overheard in a public place.

Once they were checked out, Vin insisted that Ezra hand over the keys to the Jag and wait for him in front of the store. He was not going to risk Ezra falling again. After eliciting a promise to be extremely careful with his pride and joy, keys were handed over. Vin made his way to the car without mishap and put the small sack in the back seat of the car. With all due care, he drove to where Ezra was waiting for him.

Unfortunately, that was as far as Ezra was willing to give in, and without really knowing how he lost the argument, Vin found himself in the passenger seat headed for home. The drive was eventless and they were soon pulling into the garage of the townhouse, which thankfully had direct access to the kitchen.

Coats and boots were put away and the bread was left on the kitchen counter. The two made their way to the bedroom to change out of their work clothes and get comfortable for the evening. A few touches and kisses were exchanged, but there was no urgency. It was Friday night and they had the weekend to themselves.

Ezra went to the kitchen to start dinner and Vin turned on the TV to catch the news after he set the table for the two of them. The cheerful anchorwoman announced the lead story would be the governor's speech at a local University followed by the Av's chances in this year's Stanley Cup race. Deciding neither was worth his attention, Vin made his way to the kitchen to keep Ezra company.

Conversation was general and varied: Buck's chances with the new girl in requisitions (Ezra thought the odds were in Buck's favor), the chances the snow would be gone by tomorrow (highly likely), whether the Bronco's would make the playoffs (hope springs eternal). Comfortable conversation.

Absolutely nothing unusual until Ezra looked up from stirring the spaghetti sauce and asked casually, "You will be spending the night, won't you?"

Vin hadn't seen that shy hopeful look since very early in their relationship, nearly two years before, and it took him so much by surprise, that all he could think to say was, "Course I am Ez." He was about to add jokingly 'I live here now, remember?' but didn't have the heart when he saw how happy Ezra looked.

How very strange.

Conversation drifted to possible weekend activities (other than the bedroom kind, that was a given!). By the time dinner was ready and they were moving to the table, the national news were on and whatever the story was about, they were showing a picture of the Gateway Arch in Saint Louis.

"I wonder if Mother is still residing in that fair city? With the lack of news on that front, I fear she may descend upon us at any moment. Ah well, would you like me to open a bottle of wine to go with dinner? I believe I have a nice red that would accent this nicely."

Vin missed the second bit, still fixated on the first. "Uh, Ez?" When his lover looked up at him, he said "Maude was here not three weeks ago, and we got a postcard from her yesterday sayin' she was in Paris." Ezra appeared confused for a second then just said, "Of course, how silly of me."

Vin was starting to get concerned. This was more than strange; it was starting to get weird. He suddenly remembered the second half of Ezra's statement about wine. He was starting to think that was a really bad idea. "Don't bother with the wine Ez. It'll be fine like this."


	2. Don't Panic

See disclaimers in Part 1

Part 2 – Don't Panic!

As they sat down and started eating, Vin couldn't help but notice that Ezra seemed in a particularly good mood. Not that he'd been in a bad mood recently, but it often took a few weeks for him to settle after a visit from his mother and this time had been no different. With very few words she could make her son feel worthless and that he was debasing himself by continuing to work as a civil servant.

It was tempting to think it was a practical joke, but Vin knew better. In the early days, when their relationship had been new and fragile, they had agreed to keep the practical jokes at the office or while they were with the rest of the team. In private, there were too many chances for hurt feelings. Neither of them had ever broken this rule and Vin seriously doubted that Ezra was doing it now.

Ok, he thought, time to test the waters. Work had long been an acceptable dinner topic.

"So Ez, what do you think of this new case Chris was telling us about."

With a deep sigh, Ezra rolled his eyes, "Contraband cigarettes are always tricky. If the volume is really what Chris suspects, then it could be messy. Do you anticipate some particular trouble?"

"Naw, just curious what you thought about it." Well, that was inconclusive. "What's the guys name again?"

"Torenelli." Ezra cocked his head to the side and gave him a strange look. It was unlike Vin to forget case details, but Ezra seemed willing to let it pass.

As they continued to discuss the details of the case, Vin was at a loss to explain Ezra's earlier behavior. He clearly seemed fine now. They finished dinner in comfortable conversation and cleaned up the kitchen as usual. Just as they were finishing up, Ezra suddenly stopped in the middle of the kitchen and just stood there, his eyes closed.

"Whatcha doin' Ez? You feel ok?"

"I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Vin drawled out, trying to hide a grin, "You're standing in the middle of the kitchen with your eyes closed. I was thinking maybe you had a headache or somethin'."

Ezra opened his eyes and looked at Vin in surprise. "How did you know?" He usually hid it well when he wasn't feeling well and he seemed to put him off balance to be so transparent.

"Well, it could have something to do with hittin' your head earlier."

"I hit my head?"

"Yeah, when you fell."

"I fell?"

Vin took a deep breath before continuing the conversation.

"Earlier, when we went to the store, you fell and hit your head." There, that should about cover it.

"I hit my head?"

"Yeah, at the store."

"When did we go to the store?"

"On our way home from work! That's when you fell!" This was getting surreal.

"I fell? When?"

"Dammit Ez! This ain't funny!" The usually soft-spoken sharpshooter was practically shouting. If Ezra was pulling his leg, he was going to strangle him!

Ezra looked offended. "There is no need to shout Vin. I can hear you quite clearly."

"Well, if you'd listen, I wouldn't be yellin'!"

"Listen to what Vin?" Now Ezra just looked confused.

"That we went to the store on our way home from work and you fell and hit your head in the parking lot." Vin was impressed at how calm that had sounded.

"What parking lot?"

Vin didn't know whether to laugh or tear his hair out. A lurking desire to panic was being carefully kept at bay.

"Nothing. Never mind," was all he managed to get out, while he tried to pull himself together.

"Okay." Ezra still looked confused and a bit hurt for a moment, but the expression was fleeting. He looked around the now clean kitchen for a moment, and then at Vin. "Are you hungry? I'm not, but I can throw something together for you."

"We just ate," Vin heard himself say. Meanwhile his mind was furiously trying to keep panic at bay and trying to work out a plan. Something was seriously wrong with Ezra and he couldn't handle this alone. Time to call for backup.

Poor Ezra just looked confused again.

"We did?"

"Yeah, um listen, why don't you see if there's anything worth watching on TV, I just remembered I need to ask Nate a question."

Vin escorted Ezra to the couch and settled him with the remote. As he started flipping through the channels, he once again looked content with his lot in life, and had seemingly forgotten his confusion completely.

Reminding himself firmly that panic was not going to help the situation at all, Vin went back to the kitchen and picked up the phone. Standing where he could keep an eye on the couch and it's occupant, he dialed Nathan's home number.

It rang.

And rang.

Then the answering machine picked up.

"Don't panic," he muttered as he hung up and dialed Nathan's cell phone. Just when he was sure it was going to switch to voice mail, a woman's voice came on the line.

"Hello?"

It only took Vin a moment to realize who it must be.

"Rain? It's Vin. Is Nate there?" Vin couldn't imagine Nathan giving his girlfriend his phone if he wasn't close by.

"Just a moment, he's trying to get out of traffic. Is everything all right?"

Suddenly realizing that an ex-ER nurse was as good if not a better source of information than Nate, Vin decided to start with her.

"I don't know! Ez fell and hit his head earlier and I thought he was ok, then he said some weird stuff and now he can't remember anything I say and I don't know what to do!" It was getting impossible to keep the panic at bay.

"Vin, stay calm." Just hearing her calm voice helped him regain his composure. She had him repeat the story again, asking for more detailed explanations and having him tell the story much slower.

"Is he dizzy? Nauseous?"

"He seemed dizzy just for a second when it happened, but not since. He ate dinner like normal, so I don't think his stomach is botherin' him."

"How long ago did he fall?"

"About two hours? Maybe a bit more."

He heard Rain relay the information to Nathan, then Nathan said something Vin couldn't make out.

"Okay Vin, we're about 10 minutes away. We're going to swing by there and pick you up."

"Where we goin'?" It didn't seem reasonable to take Ezra anywhere in the shape he was in.

"We're going to take Ezra to the emergency room. From what you've said, it's been getting worse since he fell, and we need to make sure it doesn't get worse when he's away from medical care."

"Should I take him? Or maybe call an ambulance? I didn't think it was serious." Oh God, now Vin felt guilty as well as panicky.

"Vin, it's probably nothing, but we just want to make sure. It's just as easy for us to come get you. Ez will never let you drive his car, and the jeep is out of the question on these roads. We have 4-wheel drive."

"Okay, we'll be waiting." Ten minutes wasn't that long he thought to himself as he hung up the phone. It took him several minutes to figure out what he needed to do. Then he got himself ready before tackling the Ezra problem. His other half had been mesmerized by the television since being set in front of it, but it was time to get him moving. Now, how was he going to get him going without a total refusal to even think about a trip to the hospital?

Maybe his usual easygoing manner would work?

"Hey Ez, time to get ready. Nate and Rain are going to be here any minute to pick us up."

"Why are they picking us up? Where are we going? I am not going out in these clothes!"

"Well, they have a four by four. Better on these roads than the Jag or my jeep." Avoiding any details seemed like a good plan, Vin decided as he handed Ezra his jacket. "Hurry up and change if you're going to, they'll be here any minute. Remember to keep it casual."

"Of course."

Ezra was still upstairs in the bedroom when there was a knock at the door. Vin hurried to open it and let Nathan in.

"Hey Ez," he called. "They're here. Let's get a move on." More quietly, he said to Nate, "Don't mention the hospital, or we'll never get him out the door."

"You don't have to tell me that, I can't believe you're willing to let him go. You're as bad as he is about hospitals."

"Well, you ain't just had the same conversation I had with Ez earlier. Something's wrong!" He quit talking as a now bundled up Ezra appeared in the entryway.

"Mr. Jackson, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Me and Rain are here to pick you guys up." Nathan said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Didn't want you and Vin out on these roads without 4-wheel drive."

"How very kind of you. We don't wish to put you out in any way."

"Don't worry about it Ez. It's our pleasure." Nathan said as he led them to the still running Ford Explorer.

As Ezra climbed into the Explorer behind Rain, Vin made his way around the vehicle with Nathan. When he was sure that Ezra couldn't hear, Nathan quietly informed Vin that they had called ahead, and that the hospital was expecting them.

All the way to the hospital, Nathan and Rain made small talk, subtly testing Ezra's memory. As with Vin, Ezra could hold a perfectly normal conversation, but he quickly forgot anything that they said to him. If asked a long question, he would only answer the tail end of it, and any new information he was given was lost. Neither Nathan nor Rain made any mention of it, and neither seemed overly worried. Vin on the other hand was silently repeating his 'Don't Panic' mantra over and over.

They reached the hospital without incident and had only minimal trouble convincing Ezra to enter the building through the Emergency Room doors.

"We're just visiting one of my former co-workers," Rain assured him. It wasn't the whole truth, but not a lie either.

After checking with the front desk, they were informed that Rain's 'friend' would meet them in exam room 12, so the four of them made their way towards it to wait. Nathan claimed he needed to make a pitstop, and would join them shortly.

When Nathan joined them five minutes later, a doctor in his mid-forties accompanied him.

"Look who I found. You guys remember Doctor Evans don't you? Doc, you remember these jokers from my team, Ezra Standish and Vin Tanner."

"Ah yes, the two escape artists," the doctor said with a smile as he moved to shake hands with the two grinning agents.

Vin nodded a greeting as he shook hand with the doctor. Ezra's greeting was not a surprise to any of them. "It is a pleasure sir, especially as we are not incarcerated in your establishment this time."

Very much in the same way that Rain and Nathan had, the doctor began subtly questioning Ezra, seeing what state his memory was in. A nurse bringing a clipboard to the doctor briefly interrupted them. He casually handed it to Ezra. "Could you fill that out for me?"

"Whatever for?"

"Just routine paperwork. Nothing to worry about," the doctor replied. He turned his attention away from Ezra and began chatting with Rain and Nathan, giving Ezra time to fill out the forms.

After hesitating briefly, Ezra began filling them out. Vin watched over his shoulder. Ezra did fine until the next of kin question, where he marked Chris Larabee instead of Vin. He also incorrectly marked the date of his last hospitalization, forgetting the most recent one some three months before. When he finished, he signed the form and handed it back to the doctor.

As the doctor looked the form over he commented casually, "You forgot to date it Mr. Standish. Do you know what the date is today?"

"February seventh." Ezra seemed quite confident.

"Actually, it's April 26. Why don't you sit up here on the exam table and let me have a look at you Mr. Standish." The request was so casual that Ezra didn't even balk at the request, just sat on the table. To Vin's amazement he cooperated with everything the doctor asked.

The doctor efficiently checked Ezra's eyes, reflexes and pulse asking him questions about pain and dizziness. Ezra only admitted to a bit of pain behind his eyes which everyone in the room interpreted as a pounding headache.

After what seemed to Vin a very short time, the doctor finished and announced that he was done.

"Well, there isn't much you can do," the doctor told Vin. "Take him home and make sure he gets a good nights sleep. If he isn't better by Monday morning, bring him back and we'll do some tests."

"But what's wrong with him? Why can't he remember what we say?" Vin wanted to know. He had expected complicated exams, or X-rays or MRI's or something! The doctor didn't seem to be taking this nearly as seriously as Vin thought he should.

"Mr. Tanner, I know this seems frightening, but it really isn't unheard of. A blow to the head, even one that doesn't seem serious can affect the brain. Mr. Standish has lost the use of his short-term memory. It should be temporary. His long-term memory seems perfectly intact, so I don't think there is anything to worry about. I suspect he will wake up tomorrow and be fine, though he may never remember what happened today since the fall."

"Are you sure?" Vin wasn't convinced.

"You can never be sure Mr. Tanner, but I feel strongly that everything will be fine in the next day or two. Just give him time to get his bearings, and don't push too hard for him to remember. It will happen in it's own time. Though the brain is fragile, it also has amazing recuperative abilities. Give it a chance."

"Give what a chance?" Ezra suddenly wanted to know.

"You're memory Ez, we're hoping it comes back real soon," Vin told him matter of factly. "Let's go home."

Ezra once again had that slightly confused look for a moment, but as everyone stood to say their good-byes, he once again forgot his confusion and shook hands with the doctor. As he moved to leave the room with Rain and Nathan, Vin stayed behind with the doctor.

"Is he under a concussion watch? Should I wake him up regular like?"

"No, he doesn't have a concussion. Let him get a normal nights sleep." The doctor smiled at him reassuringly. "It really isn't serious. Mr. Jackson was correct to bring him here, in case it was something worse than what it is, but there is nothing to worry about. He'll be fine." As Vin shook the doctor's hand and turned to leave the doctor handed him a copy of the form Ezra had filled out.

"He'll need a copy of this for his records, and possibly for his insurance company."

"Thanks Doc, thanks for everything." Vin still wasn't convinced it was as harmless as the doctor said, but the overbearing panic had finally receded after the repeated reassurance that Ezra would be fine.

Vin caught up with the others in the lobby, and they all piled back into Nathan's car for a return trip to the condo. Interestingly, it was Ezra who kept the conversation going, his good mood from earlier returning. He chatted non-stop with Rain about her work. He had always found her work at the women's shelter fascinating.

In no time at all, Nathan had them back home. Before getting out, Vin thanked them both.

"I don't know what I would've done without you guys. I was about to go crazy!"

"It was no trouble Vin. You know that." Rain reassured him.

"Still, I ruined your evening, and I apologize."

"Vin," Nathan reminded him gently, "You'd have dropped everything to help us, now wouldn't you? It's the same for us. Now, get Ezra into the house, and to bed. And call and let me know how he is tomorrow, ok?"

"I will Nate." Ezra was waiting for him at the door, and Vin hurried inside as Nathan pulled away.

After shedding the coats and locking the door, Vin took Ezra into his arms and hugged him tight. "You know I love you, don't you Ez?"

Ezra seemed surprised but very pleased with this statement. "Of course Vin, and I love you too."

"Let's go to bed, it's been a hell of a day." Vin lay a chaste kiss on Ezra's lips and led him to the bedroom.


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Vin spent a very restless night, waking frequently to check on Ezra, who seemed to sleep very peacefully the entire night. In the early morning hours, Vin finally succumbed to deep sleep. He woke with a start when he felt Ezra leaving the bed.

"Where you going?" he asked as he caught a wrist to keep his lover from leaving the bed.

"Call of nature. I promise I won't be long," Ezra said with a grin. His good mood seemed intact at least.

True to his word, he was back in a few minutes and snuggled up next to Vin.

"How you feeling this morning?" Vin couldn't help asking.

"Fine. Shouldn't I be?" was said teasingly.

"You remember going to the grocery store yesterday?" Vin asked, knowing the statement was cryptic, but not really knowing how to ask what he really wanted to know.

"The grocery store? No, I don't think I did. Was I supposed to pick something up?"

Vin took a deep breath. This was the big test.

"Yesterday, we stopped at the grocery store. You fell and hit your head in the parking lot. After we got home, you couldn't remember anything I said. I called Nate, and we took you to the Emergency Room."

Ezra looked at him blankly. "Excuse me?"

"Yesterday," Vin started again, worried that the doctor was wrong, "We went to the store…"

"And I fell?" Ezra cut in.

"Yeah."

"And I hit my head?"

Vin just nodded. This sounded promising.

"And you took me to the Emergency Room?"

"Well, not straight away. Not until after dinner, when I realized you couldn't remember anything I said. Come to think of it, I can't believe I let you drive us home from the store."

"This is a joke, right?"

"Nope. God's honest truth." Vin couldn't keep the sheepish little grin from forming, but didn't really care.

"I do not remember any of this. I can not believe I was at the hospital yesterday. It isn't possible."

Vin snagged his wallet off the nightstand and handed Ezra the form that the doctor had given him.

"You signed it yourself Ez."

"How in creation did you get me to the hospital? I can not believe I allowed it!"

"Well, I didn't tell you where we were going. You didn't seem to care. Nate and Rain drove us, cause I was real worried about you and called Nate. He said it was a good idea to go to the hospital, and volunteered to take us."

"We really went to the store?"

"Yeah. Met the French baker guy at the King Soopers."

"And I fell and you took me to the Emergency room?" Ezra just seemed to need confirmation, so Vin just nodded.

"Why don't I remember any of this?"

"Doc said it was probably going to happen. Said it was real common to forget what happened."

"And Nathan knows about all of this? That I went to the hospital without protest?"

"Yep."

"Oh God, the whole team will know. I'll never live this down!"

Knowing the team, Vin thought he was probably right, but there was no point ruining the rest of the weekend worrying about it.

Gathering his lover in his arms and snuggling back in under the covers he said, "Don't worry Ez. We'll come up with a plan over the weekend to keep their minds off it on Monday."

As Vin suspected, Ezra got a thoughtful look. That meant that the others better watch out. Ezra was plotting. Everything was back to normal.

The end


End file.
